


Fall Into Step

by sharkie335



Series: New Things Can Be Fun [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Authority Figures, Consent Play, Costume Kink, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve surprises Tony with one of his fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Into Step

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my “Authority Figures” square on my card. Thanks to shaenie for her cheerleading, handholding, and advice! 
> 
> Tony is aware throughout that Steve will stop if Tony wants him to - there is never any doubt in his mind that this is an act - but this scene has not be specifically negotiated.

Tony had pretty much forgotten the conversation, to be honest. Or, well, worked to put it out of his head.

He was all about broadening Steve’s horizons, but Steve had sounded genuinely shocked when Tony had told him that Steve’s uniform did it for him. It was almost like he’d never looked at himself in the mirror while wearing it, which was a damn shame.

So he hadn’t really thought anything of it when Steve was still in his uniform when he headed into the shower at SHIELD. He heard Thor, Bruce, and Clint leave, and focused on getting all of the sweat out of his hair.

When he came back to his locker, he was surprised that Steve hadn’t moved to get out of his costume. Then he pulled the cowl back on, and Tony’s mouth went dry. “Steve?”

Steve crossed the room to where Tony was standing, towel forgotten. He didn’t actually touch Tony at first. He just crowded Tony back against the lockers and bracketed Tony with his arms. “Iron Man.”

Tony’s knees went a little weak, and he locked them to keep from collapsing. This looked very intriguing, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up. “Captain?” he asked, figuring that feeding into this, whatever _this_ was, could be very good.

“You really need to learn to listen,” Steve said, sounding stern and a little angry, and for a moment Tony worried that he actually had screwed something up in the field.

Then Steve winked. Oh, _hell_ yes.

“Maybe if you gave orders worth listening to, I’d actually pay attention,” Tony said. He tried to inject sarcasm into his tone but suspected that it came out closer to lust-addled.

“Oh, really.” Steve’s hands shifted from the lockers to Tony’s shoulders, and pushed down, forcing Tony to his knees, which is where he really wanted to be, anyway.

And here was the proof that you didn’t have to teach Steve something twice. He quite clearly knew how much Tony liked being manhandled, and he was taking blatant advantage. Plus there was the whole power differential caused by Steve’s uniform and Tony’s nudity. “Here’s an order for you. Suck my cock.”

Tony wanted to just say yes, and get his mouth busy. But Steve had gone through the trouble of setting this up, so playing into his role was the least he could do. “Make me, Cap,” he said.

One of Steve’s hands shifted to the back of Tony’s head and tangled in his hair. Tony was expecting him to pull it, and he was already bracing for that bright, welcome pain, but all Steve did was use his grip to turn Tony’s head, making Tony look up and meet his eyes. 

“When I give an order, Stark, I expect you to obey,” he said, his voice low and firm. “I suggest you get your mouth busy right now, or you will regret it.”

With that, Steve let go of Tony’s head, and started to undo the front of his suit, unzipping his jacket and pants. Tony was torn - on the one hand, he didn’t want this to end so quickly. On the other, in a few more seconds Steve’s cock was going to be within reach of his mouth, and there was nothing bad about that.

As soon as Steve finished unzipping, his cock pushed forward, out towards Tony’s face, and Tony found himself leaning forward to lick it. He’d managed to just get a taste before Steve had his hair again, holding his head steady with one hand as he rubbed the head of his cock over Tony’s lips teasingly. 

Fuck, this was _awesome_ , better than Tony had any right to believe was possible. Tony had no doubt that if he said stop or don’t, or showed signs of distress, Steve would stop, and probably apologize. But Tony was as far from distressed as it was possible to be.

And since he was naked, there was no doubt that Steve could tell. Tony was hard enough to pound nails already, and he didn’t foresee that changing any time soon.

“Open your mouth,” Steve said, his grip on his hair tightening just a bit, just enough to make Tony’s eyes water a bit. Tony bit his lip, trying to look like he was going to resist, but when Steve pulled his hair a little more, he swallowed and opened his mouth.

He expected Steve to fuck his face, but instead Steve just slid the head of his cock into his mouth. “Suck,” Steve ordered, but his voice was breathy. Tony recognized it - it was the way that Steve sounded when he was unbearably turned on.

Relieved at this sign that Steve was as in to this as Tony, he closed his eyes and lost himself in the taste and smell of Steve, sucking gently and using his tongue to trace the slit. “You’re good at that,” Steve said. The words could have been mocking, but instead Steve just sounded like he was making an observation. 

“A little more, I think,” and then Steve’s cock was sliding in, slow and steady and right up to the back of Tony’s throat. Tony whimpered, unable to stop the noise before it broke free from his throat.

“That’s it. Suck it, get it good and wet. You’re going to need it.” Since Tony had been thinking that the blowjob was going to be the end result, this hint of more to come made him open his eyes and look up. Steve met his gaze evenly and nodded.

Oh, fuck. Oh, holy fuck. Steve was going to dirty the uniform by fucking Tony while wearing it? Tony dropped one of his hands to his cock, wrapping it firmly around the base to try and gain some control.

Suddenly, Steve was pulling his cock out of Tony’s mouth. Tony managed to remember not to chase after it with his mouth. All he wanted was to beg Steve not to stop, but instead Tony swiped the back of his hand across his face and glared at him.

Steve didn’t look away, but his free hand was digging around in one of the pouches on his belt. He pulled out a tube of lube and dropped it in front of Tony. “I bet you can figure out what to do with that.”

Okay, this was like Steve was going down a list of “Tony’s favorite kinks” and checking them off one at a time. The uniform, the threat of being forced, and now humiliation? Oh, god, _yes_.

He wanted to grab the tube, but instead he concentrated to keep his voice even as he said, “Go fuck yourself, _Captain_.”

Steve didn’t release his grip on Tony’s hair, but he bent down so that he was only a few inches from Tony’s face. “I’m sure that you want to keep your place on the team, _Iron Man_ ,” Steve growled. “Or maybe I’m wrong and I should go tell Fury you’re out.”

“You - you wouldn’t do that,” Tony said, and his voice was high, breathy, _needy_.

“Follow orders and I won’t have to,” Steve said.

Tony didn’t have to pretend that his hands were shaking as he reached for the tube next to his knee. He fumbled with the cap for a second before getting it off, and then he slicked up two fingers. When he went to reach behind himself, though, Steve blurted out, “Wait.”

Blinking, Tony looked up at Steve’s face, wondering if Steve was backing down. Steve met his eyes evenly. “I want to watch,” Steve said, and then he was backing up without letting go of Tony’s hair, forcing him to either follow or lose some hair.

He shuffled on his knees, confused, but it was only a few feet till Steve stepped high, over the bench, and pulled Tony along so that his chest was propped up on it. Tony thought of what he must look like, on all fours like this, and whimpered.

Tony hesitated for a moment, but Steve broke him out of his reverie when he said, “You’ve got about two seconds to get yourself slick, Stark.”

He wet his fingers again, reached back to his hole, and slowly slid a finger inside. It felt so good that he nearly choked on air, and had to focus on his breathing for a second. Before it was completely under control, though, Steve had a grip in his hair again, pulling up so that he was forced to meet Steve’s lust-filled gaze. “Another,” Steve demanded.

Not even bothering to argue, Tony added another finger, hissing at the delicious burn of too much too fast. He worked them in and out quickly, trying to open himself as fast as he could. The angle was awkward, though, and he couldn’t get as deep as he really wanted. Didn’t really matter, since he suspected that he was about to get a hell of a fuck.

Steve let go of his hair and circled the bench while Tony kept working his fingers in and out, getting his hole good and slick. He was ready to add a third, except that Steve’s hand wrapped around his wrist, pulling his hand back and away from his ass. “I’d ask if you were ready,” Steve said, “But that would imply that it actually matters.”

The rough material of Steve’s uniform brushed up against the sides of his calves as Steve knelt behind Tony. Tony swallowed hard as Steve’s big hands spread the cheeks of his ass, and it was all he could do not to push back eagerly. But he had a role to play, and so he said, “You’re a bastard, and I’m going to tell - “

Tony swallowed the rest of his words as Steve pushed in hard and fast and deep. There was barely enough lube, and he was still tight, so skin caught on skin and the burn was _fantastic_.

“Like anyone is going to believe you,” Steve said. “Face it, Stark, you can’t do a damn thing to keep me from doing this any time I want.” 

There had to be a clever response in Tony’s brain somewhere, but he certainly couldn’t find it. His thinking wasn’t helped by the way that Steve started moving, fucking Tony like he meant it.

Tony had been right. This was one _hell_ of a fuck. Steve knew exactly what he was doing as he nailed Tony’s prostate over and over again, making Tony grunt and groan in pleasure.

He wanted - no, _needed_ \- to get his hand down to his cock, but the way that Steve was jackhammering into him didn’t actually leave that as an option. “F-fuck, at least give me a reach-around,” he begged, not even caring about the game anymore.

Apparently Steve hadn’t, though. “You can get yourself off, or not, doesn’t matter to me,” Steve said. “But right now I’m getting close. Gonna fill you up, and then when we get back to the tower, I’m going to do it again. If you’re lucky, I’ll do it in your room, so the rest of the team doesn’t see how willing you are to crawl for it.”

Tony groaned at his words. He _would_ crawl for it, and Steve knew it. Thankfully, Steve wouldn’t actually make him do it in front of everyone, even if it was a fun idea to play with.

Steve’s thrusts grew erratic, and he finally buried himself deep with a loud grunt. It was almost enough in and of itself to get Tony off, but not quite, and he could have wept with frustration.

Except that Steve wrapped his arm around Tony’s chest and hauled him back, so that he was sitting in Steve’s lap, his still mostly hard cock deep inside Tony. All along his back and sides, he could feel the uniform brush against him, and when Steve reached down to take Tony’s cock in hand, he could see the sleeves.

“Gonna come?” Steve murmured in his ear.

Tony nodded eagerly. “Keep doing that for just another minute,” he slurred out.

“I meant it,” Steve said as he jacked Tony’s cock. “I’m going to take you home and make you crawl for it,” and that stern, no-nonsense tone was back in his voice, and that was _it_ , Tony was _gone_ and he came with a cry.

When he could see again, he realized that he was still pretty much sitting on Steve, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Twisting around, he managed to give Steve a sloppy kiss. “Have I mentioned how perfect you are?” he asked.

“It’s come up a time or two,” Steve said.


End file.
